Angels pain and Demons love
by BloodMasterLink
Summary: I have returned baby.... Anyone seen Eiken before?
1. Chapter 1

i do not know why im saying but i do not own naruto.

No one could hear her scream as her father beat her, releasing his pent up rage on his poor daughter. All she could do was tense her body and prepare for each strike. She had learned years before that screaming prolonged her beatings for Hiashi enjoyed hearing her in pain. It made him feel less ashamed that his eldest daughter was the biggest disappointment of his life, and she had embarrassed him in front of main branch with her weakness far too often to often. She was too kind too gentle for a shinobi even in training she constantly stopped to ask her opponent if they were okay.

HINATA! Its your fault that your in pain, its your fault Hanabi's missing her childhood, and it's your fault that the elders are considering taking my title away, its your fault, its your fault, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! Hiashi yelled this as he beat the poor Hyuga girl.

WHY! She screamed through tears of pain. Why do you do this to me. I never did anything to you, why father, why. Her screams of fear and pain echoed through every inch of the house. Both Hanabi and Neji knew better than to interfere when Hiashi beat Hinata. Before they had tried to help her only to find them selves in the hospital under extreme medical care by Tsunade herself, but she was only called in for the most extreme medical emergencies. Through a pain filled night Hiashi eventually calmed down after 5 hours of a continuous beating. Hinata, on the hand was in great pain she had a bloody nose and several bruises. She infuriated at her father for hating her for her choosing to live her own way. She hated hurting people and it wasn't her fault that she was so shy.

But it was finally over and she could she could sleep it off. Plus she would have to explain why she was all bruised up. People had started asking questions but she always said that she was hurt in training. But the way she'd say wasn't believable she always hesitated. At times she'd end crying so people would drop it. Once Naruto even asked, but she would blush deep red and stutter until he got tired of waiting and left. She hated herself for not telling someone, let alone Naruto. After a lot of thought she finally fell asleep with sweet dreams of Naruto.

Hinata awoke in the middle of the night to a hand over her mouth. She looked up to see her father clutching a kunai. You've been an embarrassment to our clan for far to long, tonight I will end your life along with the embarrassment to the Hyuga clan. Hiashi explained. Hinata screams were muffled and to make matters worse she couldn't move. Don't even try it I've locked your chakra points. Said Hiashi.

As he raised the kunai preparing to plunge it into Hinatas heart, he heard someone call his name. Hiashi Hyuga he heard. As he turned to see who it was he was suddenly knock to the ground and with strained as he looked up to see Neji and Hanabi. "Release me at once" he commanded but was suddenly knocked unconscious by a blow to the stomach. Neji then went and unlocked Hinatas chakra points. Neji why did-, she was cut off by Neji. "Hinata you have to get out of here, go to lady Tsunade tell her whats been happening here hurry. She can protect you, the elders have ordered you dead". Neji warned her.

Hinata shocked by these words and tears in her eyes leaped out her window and ran into the village blindly. But, what she didn't know she was being followed by two Hyuga assassins. She ran until she finally reached Tsunades office. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and her face was red and puffy from crying. "Lady Hokage!" she yelled, as she ran in. To her surprise she had company, right in front her was the legendary sanin Jiraiya and her crush Naruto. Everyone turned to her in surprise as the gentle Hyuga the all knew stood before covered in blood and bruises. "Hinata what the hell happened to you" yelled an angry Tsunade. "M-my F-f-father h-he tried to k-kill me." Hinata managed to stutter out through the pain and tears. " Shizune inform Kakashi and Gai to bring me Hiashi." Said a very angry Tsunade. "What about Neji and Hanabi, they're still there, they helped me get away." Said Hinata. "We'll find some where for them to stay. As for you why don't you stay with Naruto." Tsunade stated. Hinata blushed a deep red and began to protest. "W-why c-can't I s-stay with you lady Hokage" stuttered a very embarrassed Hinata. "Well for one thing I'll be hear all night, Shizune only has accommodations for one person, I don't trust Jiraiya enough, and everyone else is asleep except for Naruto.

End of first chapter.

Review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Heres Chap2.

"So why don't you stay with Naruto, that is if its okay with Naruto." Said Tsunade. Naruto was spaced out til he heard his name called. "Huh wuh, who called me, whats going on?" asked a confused Naruto. " Oh Naruto where were you just now, did you hear anything that was said just now?" said a very annoyed Tsunade. Jiraiya took a few seconds to tell Naruto what happened. " What! How could he do that to his own daughter! I don't care who he thinks he is I'll blow him away, believe it! Naruto yelled, possibly waking up half the village. "Naruto calm down, Kakashi and Guy are on it. Besides we just wanted to know if Hinata could stay with you for a while." Stated Tsunade trying to calm Naruto down. "M-may I, p-please Naruto. If its o-okay with you?" asked Hinata tired of of all the yelling. Naruto just looked at her and started calming down.

"Sure, no problem my home is your home." Said Naruto as he smiled his usual big grin.

"Aw see there Narutos not so bad after all, just be careful Hinata remember he has been training with Jiraiya." Said Tsunade smirking a evil grin. "Hey whats that supposed to mean, I'm nothing like that pervery sage." Naruto yelled as Tsunade laughed her head off. "He's right you know, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get him into anything. He wouldn't do anything perverted at all, he wouldn't even try to learn any of my signature jutus. "What you actually tried to get him into that kind stuff master Jiraiya." Shizune cut in. "Well…yeah maybe a little, the little guy hasn't been showing much interest in girls lately and I was starting to worry the little fella might be turning a little ga…" Jiraiya was the interrupted by a screaming Naruto. "Hey, what the heck. Look pervery sage I'm not at all like you okay. For one thing I like girls my on age.( Hinata blushes.) Two I've seen you get caught every single time you tried peeping." "Weel I think that's enough excitement for one night you two should go to Narutos house and get some rest." Tsunade plainly stated.

(Outside the Window)

" Now! We should strike now!" Yelled the younger assassin. "No we should wait she's with two of the Sanin and the Demon child right now. We'd be dead in the blink of an eye. Besides we'd better get back to Hiashi before the two Jonin get to him first." Explained the older assassin.

End of chap2.

(A/N: okay so we've got a problem. I can't continue without names for the two assassins, and I suck at making up names. It'd be a lot faster if you guys would help out. If you want to that is. Their both guys so guy names plz.)


End file.
